A Mother's Pride
by Scotch-Irish Rose
Summary: On the day of Elinor's wedding, the queen helps prepare her daughter for the long-awaited event, but not without some tearful reminiscence. Rated T for an extremely MILD suggestive theme.


A Mother's Pride

_The wedding of Fergus and Elinor, mostly from Margaret's point of view._

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to stay true to fact that Elinor had "reservations" when she faced her betrothal, which is canon. ~S.I.R  
**

* * *

Queen Margaret of Macdonald was not one to put her emotions on display for the kingdom to see. She rarely let on when she was experiencing pain, whether it be emotional or physical; the single person she confided in was her husband, the king, and even then their emotional conversations only occurred on rare occasions. Their serious discussions took place deep in the privacy of their bedchamber, and Margaret truthfully treasured these moments, however sporadic they were. As she revealed her innermost thoughts or qualms, her dear Edwin obliged her by supporting her as she spilled her concerns to him. His strong yet gentle fingers caressed and stroked her face as he cradled her head in his lap, and he occasionally allowed his deft hands to wander to places that always induced Margaret to blush and gain a delightful flutter in her stomach.

The times of seclusion she shared with only her love were always spent with the utmost of quality and fervor, as both rulers shared the opinion that displays of affection were to be performed in privacy. She rarely cried; she had no reason to. Edwin never neglected her with scorn or missed an important anniversary in their lives. She supposed the last time she really shed tears was when she lost her son, though she never spoke of him to anyone, not even Edwin, for fear of the return of that familiar, haunting pain.

During most situations, Queen Margaret maintained a composed and stoic attitude.

* * *

A single, stray tear rolled down the queen's face as she gazed upon her daughter, who was nothing less than stunning in her wedding dress, the same dress her mother had worn for her matrimony years before. Elinor twirled around, studying herself in the mirror with admiration.

"Oh, Elinor." she said tearfully, examining her daughter with adoration gleaming in her blue eyes. "Ye look so beautiful."

Elinor turned to face her mother, her eyes settling upon her mother's blue orbs. Margaret couldn't help but notice her daughter's eyes were filled with uncertainty, and the queen cocked her head in puzzlement.

"Elinor, m'dear, what's on yer mind?" she inquired, brushing a tear from her cheek with a sniff.

"Mum," Elinor said quietly, "h-how did ye feel before ye married Dad? Were ye anxious?"

Margaret chuckled, approaching her daughter and bringing her close.

"I consider myself an honest lady, darlin', so I'm not goin' to tell ye that I didn't have a wee bit o' the collywobbles before I married yer father." she replied, smiling warmly. "It's quite normal to feel apprehensive, but ye do love the lad, don't ye?"

"Of _course _I do. There are no words to describe my love for 'im. But..."

Her voice wavered, and Margaret touched her daughter's cheeks lightly.

"I'm just so afraid."

"Whatever for, Elinor?" Margaret pressed, furrowing her brow in concern. Had her daughter not just professed her love for Fergus of DunBroch?

"I can't afford to lose him, Mum." she said, lowering her head. "What if our marriage can't survive? I'll be left with nothin'."

A tear landed upon Margaret's hand, and she brushed it away, raising her daughter's chin and tucking a tress of hair behind her ear.

"No, ye won't. Ye will still have me, after all." she said, her heart swelling as Elinor's mouth curved into a slight smile. "Darlin', he loves ye. He loves ye more than life itself. I'm the queen, m'dear, and I've been around. I don't want to see any more tears. From _you_, at least."

Elinor took a closer look at her mother, whose cheeks were dampened with tears. She laughed tearfully as her daughter captured her in a hug.

"Mother," she whispered with giggle.

Margaret stepped back, observing her daughter, darting her eyes up and down.

"I'd say we're almost finished here." she sighed, placing her hands upon her hips.

Her eyes softened as they settled upon the pendant around her daughter's neck. Elinor seemingly never took it off, with the exception of bathing.

"That the amulet he gave ye?" she asked, receiving an immediate nod from Elinor. The princess traced her finger along the etchings of the three bears, and her mother smiled fondly.

"Well, then. Shall we go and meet the lads?" Margaret suggested, stroking her daughter's dark mahogany locks, which were tied back neatly in a long braid, the ends resting just below her waistline. If her hair continued to grow at the rate the queen's did, it would grow to be quite long and glossy.

Margaret smoothed a wrinkle on her daughter's lavish gown before calling for several bubbly bridesmaids who had been eavesdropping, each of them bouncing about excitedly.

The dress flowed for a good ten feet behind Elinor, and if she were to walk a great distance, she would need to be aided in handling it. That was exactly the job that the queen was planning to assign the bridesmaids. Margaret draped the veil over Elinor's face, and she smiled at the elegant feel her daughter suddenly radiated. She gestured for the young girls to assume their positions with a snap of her fingers, and they squealed giddily, trotting to their places behind Elinor. It wasn't long before the congregation was on their way to the great hall, where Elinor and Fergus were to be wed.

* * *

As Margaret accompanied Elinor into the great hall, she could immediately sense her daughter's tension. The princess glanced anxiously at her mother, who simply offered her a cordial, supportive smile.

"Everythin' will be alright. Now, go on!" she encouraged, embracing Elinor a final time before gazing at her back as she began her journey to the altar.

Tears began spilling from Margaret's eyes once again, and she hastily wiped them from her cheeks. She had to control herself! This was certainly not queenly of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she quickly swiveled around, burying her face in the king's chest. He placed a hand upon her back and rubbed it slowly.

"There now, Maggie." he crooned softly, taking her by the hand and leading her to the front of the hall next to the altar.

Margaret gazed fondly upon Elinor as she stood upon the raised platform with Fergus. Both were grinning ecstatically, and the queen placed a hand upon her heart when the young lord raised the princess' hand and kissed it lovingly, receiving an utterly adoring gaze from his betrothed.

At last they were given the opportunity to seal their marriage with a kiss, and Fergus lifted the delicate veil from Elinor's face. He placed a hand upon the nape of her neck, cradling the back of her head in his hand, and planted a lengthy kiss upon her lips, as if he were savoring the moment and making it last as long as possible. Air soon became necessary, and the couple split apart, the passion only to be reignited by Elinor seconds later. Fergus scooped her up in his arms in the midst of the osculation, causing his new wife to squeal into his mouth. He pulled back and laughed triumphantly, causing Edwin to boom with laughter himself.

He glanced at his queen, who exhaled steadily over several beats. She turned to face her husband, her eyes welling with tears. Edwin embraced his wife wholeheartedly in a hug, and the rulers shared a brief kiss before being approached by their daughter.

"Dad, ye must save me a dance later on," she chimed, smiling as her father chuckled and wrapped his arms around his little girl, nodding in agreement.

After the reunion between father and daughter, Elinor turned to face her mother, and Margaret's eyes brightened significantly.

"Mum, I... I don't know if I'm quite ready to be queen..." she began, and Margaret shook her head.

"Och, dear, ye don't have to be." she assured her, touching her cheek gently.

Elinor smiled fondly at her mother as they shared a tender hug, and Margaret blinked back the tears that were tenaciously trying to escape.

She whispered gently, "Though someday, ye will be."

"Aye." Elinor replied.

Her mother's only response was a sentimental smile.


End file.
